Only In Forks
by nridgegurl06
Summary: Bella is a vampire. The Cullens left Forks, but something happens and they have to go back. All hell breaks loose. Vampires/Werevolves/War/Volturi/ Characters I created. Please read and review! I won't post anymore chapters til I get more reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

Isabella Swan, known as Bella, had been with the Cullens for over a year. She agreed to marry Edward so he'd make her a vampire. She was days away from turning 19 when Edward had bitten her. Of course, they had to leave Forks because of the treaty made with the Quileutes. She missed her father and all her friends, but she knew she couldn't ever go back to Forks. Rosalie was civil to Bella, but still resented her for choosing to be a vampire. Bella and Alice were closer than ever, and went hunting together often. Alice couldn't leave Bella alone ever because she still couldn't control her hunger. More often than not, Edward and Emmett would bring Bella back animals to feed from.

One day, Bella was pacing around the house waiting for Edward. Rosalie was with her and was getting frustrated.

"Bella, sit down," Rosalie ordered.

"I can't sit down. Why isn't Edward back yet?" Bella demanded.

"They won't be back until tomorrow. Why are you so worried?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't like being away from him," Bella replied.

Rosalie sighed.

"Edward doesn't like to be away from you either. When you and Alice go hunting, or even shopping, he can't stand it," she told Bella.

"So if you know why I'm being like this, why are you telling me to sit down?" Bella demanded.

"Because Edward doesn't pace the way you do. He just blasts his music really loud," Rosalie told her.

Bella gave up and just sat down. She hated being away from Edward. It was even worse because she couldn't even go see Jacob. He was her best friend, but also a werewolf. They pretty much weren't allowed to be friends anymore now that she was a vampire. Bella looked up at Rosalie and saw her watching the door. Bella's eyes went to the door and knew that someone was coming. She also knew that that someone wasn't Edward or Emmett.

"Someone's coming," Bella said.

"Shush," Rosalie ordered.

She got up and went to the door. A low growl came from Rosalie and Jasper was in the room.

"Bella, let's go," he said.

"Who's coming?" Bella asked.

"Just come with me," Jasper said.

"Jasper, tell me who's coming," Bella ordered.

"I can't. Please just trust me," Jasper pleaded.

"Fine," Bella followed Jasper upstairs where Alice was waiting.

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"I was looking… and well, everything went blank," Alice said.

"Jacob?" Bella sounded hopeful.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

Bella heard a crash downstairs and then Jacob's voice.

"I want to see Bella. I came by myself so you don't need to worry," he said.

"I'm sorry dog but Edward said we aren't allowed to let you near Bella," Rosalie said calmly.

"She's my best friend!" Jacob yelled.

"She's also not human anymore!" Rosalie growled.

"I don't care, I want to see her," Jacob said.

Using her new-found speed, Bella ran downstairs and into Jacob's arms.

"Eww, you smell," they both said, laughing.

Bella smiled at Jacob, ignoring the glare from Rosalie. Jasper and Alice came downstairs and Alice was grimacing. Edward was yelling at her for allowing Bella near the dog.

"Make this quick, Edward and Emmett are coming back," Alice said.

"I just needed to see you," Jacob told Bella.

"I've missed you," Bella said.

"Me too. It's taken me forever to track you down. South America? Are you serious?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded. The others were extremely uneasy because Jacob was in the house. And because they were in for a serious tongue-lashing by Edward.

"Okay, I'll go. I had to make sure you were still alive," Jacob told her.

"I'm not alive," Bella whispered.

"You know what I mean," Jacob said quickly.

"You should go," Bella started pushing Jacob towards the door.

Jacob left, reluctantly. It was a good thing too because Edward and Emmett came home. Edward looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Alice winced and Jasper put an arm around her. Emmett went to Rosalie's side, leaving Bella in the middle of the room, helpless.

"Edward," she said.

"Don't Bella. Just don't," Edward snapped.

He went up to his room and slammed the door. Seconds later, music started to play very loudly. Bella's eyes filled up with tears and she left the room. She seriously hated it when Edward was mad at her. It was her fault too. If she hadn't felt the need to run downstairs and see Jacob, Edward would have come home and he would have been happy to see her.

Edward had turned the music on just so no one could hear him talking to himself.

"How could she do this to me? She knows I don't want her around that… that dog. Is she trying to kill me?"

After about an hour of ranting, Edward had calmed down and went to find Bella. She was sitting on the back porch, crying.

"Bella," Edward said quietly.

She looked up and the look on her face was enough to break his heart, if he had one.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Yes, well, you should be," Edward sighed.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Bella's tears were subsiding, which was a good thing because he hated to see her cry.

"Promise me you'll never do that again," Edward ordered.

"You know I can't do that," Bella sniffed.

"Why not? Why must you see him?" Edward demanded.

"He's my best friend," Bella replied.

"He's a werewolf," Edward said.

"I know. But he was my best friend before he was ever a werewolf," Bella defended.

"Bella, it's in his nature to kill you. It's in your nature to kill him," Edward told her.

"Not it's not. I had no desire to kill him today," Bella looked angry.

Edward stopped arguing with her and kissed her.

"You win," Bella sighed.

Edward kissed her again.

"You won't see him anymore?" he asked.

"Yes," Bella agreed.

"Good," Edward flashed a cocky smile and kissed Bella a third time.

They sat out there for a couple minutes before Alice and Jasper came in the backyard. Alice looked worried and Edward sighed.

"Jasper, find Emmett and the two of you need to take Bella someplace safe," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

"Absolutely not. You tell me what's going on and you tell me now," Bella ordered.

"Bella please," Edward said.

"No, I'm not a fragile human anymore. I can take care of myself," Bella huffed.

"Isabella Swan, just listen to me," Edward snapped.

"Edward Cullen, you tell me the truth right now," Bella shot back.

"No, just go with Jasper and Emmett," Edward ordered.

"No," Bella put her hands on her waist.

Jasper grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jasper Hale, you put me down this instant!" Bella yelled.

Jasper used his gift to calm Bella down so he could carry her out of the room.

"That's not fair," Bella sighed.

"It's for your own good," Jasper told her.

Jasper took Bella into a room where Emmett was.

"We have to take Bella somewhere safe," Jasper told Emmett.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I wasn't told why," Jasper shrugged.

Emmett nodded and led Jasper and Bella into the garage. They got into Emmett's jeep and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere safe," Jasper replied.

"Well, wake me up when we get there," Bella yawned.

"Wow, what did you do?" Emmett asked.

"I just calmed her down," Jasper replied.

Bella was asleep within a few seconds.

"How does she sleep? We don't sleep," Emmett said.

"She can't get over some of her human habits," Jasper replied.

Emmett shrugged and kept on driving.

Edward spent 10 minutes talking to Alice.

"Tell me exactly what you saw," he told her.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice replied.

"Why? They know she's one of us now," Edward growled.

"Don't ask me that, I don't know," Alice snapped.

"I don't want them near Bella," Edward said.

"Too late, they found them," Alice gasped.

"No!" Edward was out the door in seconds.

He went to find Bella and saw her with Jane of the Volturi.

"How long ago was it?" Jane asked Bella.

"A little over a year ago," Bella replied.

"Ah wonderful. And how do you like it?" Jane smiled.

"It's... it's quite a lifestyle," Bella said.

Jane look at Edward and sighed.

"Why isn't she accustomed to your lifestyle?" she demanded.

"She's still young," Edward told her.

"She sleeps," Jane accused.

"I happen to like sleep," Bella interrupted.

Jane growled at Bella and Edward jumped in front of her.

"You'd risk your life for her?" Jane asked.

"Always," Edward replied.

Jane nodded.

"I see, we'll be back," she said.

The Volturi were gone and Edward turned to Bella.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said innocently.

"You talked back to Jane!" Edward snapped.

Bella smacked Edward and walked away. Edward growled and went after her.

"You slapped me!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me," Bella snapped.

"Why won't you ever listen to me?" Edward asked.

"I went with Jasper and Emmett, I did listen to you," Bella said.

Edward sighed, annoyed. He looked back at Jasper and Emmett, who were watching him and Bella.

"Go home," he told them.

They left without question and Bella gasped.

"Since when do they listen to you without question?" she demanded.

"Since they know that we need to talk," Edward replied.

Bella held her breath. The last time Edward needed to talk to her, he left her standing on some trail in the woods.

"About what?" she asked.

"About the way you live," Edward said.

"Is it because I don't hunt as often as you do? Or because I sleep?" Bella asked.

"Both. We don't sleep Bella. And you need to hunt more," Edward replied.

"You're the one that told me not to hunt too often because I couldn't control my hunger the last time I went," Bella sighed.

"Now you need to," Edward said.

Bella sighed and walked away.

"You're confusing me," she told him.

"Bella, Jane and the others came because you aren't following our lifestyle. I wouldn't have let you do what you wanted if I had known they were going to come and make a big deal out of it," Edward grabbed her hand.

"You are so hypocritical. Don't talk to me," Bella snapped.

She walked away knowing that Edward was too proud to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

Jasper and Emmett got home to find Alice and Rosalie fighting.

"Edward would never let Bella walk away like that!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I'm telling you, he just did!" Alice yelled back.

"He loves her!" Rosalie yelled.

"He's also very proud!" Alice shouted.

"Okay that's enough!" Emmett shouted.

Alice and Rosalie stared at Emmett.

"What's going on?" Jasper demanded.

"Edward just let Bella walk away and I saw her leaving. And then I couldn't see anything," Alice told Jasper.

"I'm telling you he would never do that," Rosalie growled.

"Rose, be quiet," Emmett said quietly.

"Alice, are you sure?" Jasper asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I'm sure," she told him.

At that moment, Edward walked into the house, alone.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"She walked away, and I let her go," Edward slammed the door.

Alice gave Rosalie the "I told you so" look.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Bella's future disappeared when she walked away," Alice replied.

Edward let out a string of curses.

"What did I do?" he asked himself.

"Who does he think he is?" Bella asked herself.

"A blood sucker," a voice said.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella," Jacob hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I followed you and the blood sucker," Jacob replied.

"Why?" Bella demanded.

"You two were fighting," Jacob shrugged.

"Edward makes me so angry sometimes," Bella sighed.

"What happened?" Jacob wanted to know.

Bella explained why she was fighting with Edward and ended up crying.

"Why won't he let me take care of myself?" Bella asked.

"Because he cares about you. He worries about you," Jacob told her.

"I'm not a human anymore. I can run, I can fight, I can take care of myself damn it," Bella snapped.

"Bella listen to me, you can do all those things, but he still wants to protect you. I'd want to protect you too," Jacob hugged her.

As Bella was hugging Jacob, she realized that her instincts were taking over. She had never spent this much time around Jacob since she became a vampire and she desperately wanted to kill him. She quickly let go of him and noticed that his instincts were taking over too.

"Bella, you better... go," Jacob gasped.

"I can take care of myself,"Bella growled.

In a matter of seconds, Jacob was a werewolf and Bella let all her senses take over and she lost control.

Edward kept pushing Alice for details, forcing her to look for Bella, but she couldn't see anything.

"There must be a dog around her still," Alice told Edward.

"Damn it! I have to find her!" Edward yelled.

He left the house determined to find Bella. If she was with a dog, then one of them was going to end up dead. If it was Bella, he was going to have to kill the dog. He went to where he had last seen Bella and tried following her scent. It was still there, even after she became a vampire. it wasn't as potent as it was when she was human, but it was still there. It took him over an hour to find her, but when he did, she was crying over Jacob's body.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh Edward! You were right! I didn't know what else to do," Bella was sobbing.

"Bella it's okay," Edward hugged her.

"No, it's not. He was my best friend," Bella's shoulders were shaking.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Edward sighed.

"You know what's going to happen now, don't you?" Bella asked.

"What?" Edward asked.

"The Quileutes are going to come after us," Bella told him.

Edward nodded.

"You're right, which means we're leaving," he said.

"Leaving? As in our house?" Bella was confused.

"No, the country. It'll be safer for us if we go to Italy," Edward replied.

"What? You want us to go straight to the Volturi?" Bella demanded.

"It's safest for us there," Edward tried to convince Bella.

"No, I think we should go back to Forks and confront Same," Bella sounded as if this was the final decision.

"We can't. They'll start war if we go back," Edward told her.

"They're going to start war anyway! I just killed Jacob!" Bella exclaimed.

"Shush," Edward whispered.

Bella's ears perked up and she heard what Edward heard. Something was coming towards them at a very fast speed.

"Edward, what is that?" Bella asked.

"It's Emmett's jeep. I just told Alice to tell everyone to pack. We're going back to Forks," Edward told Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

When they were all back in Forks, Bella started remembering her time there. She wanted to go and see her father, but knew that they had to go see Carlisle and Esme first.

"What are you all doing here?" Esme asked.

As delighted as she was to see her children, she knew it was dangerous for them to be in Forks.

"Bella, you better tell them what happened," Alice said.

Bella explained to Carlisle and Esme why they had to come back to Forks. Esme gasped when Bella said she had killed Jacob.

"You killed Jacob Black?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. So we're here to confront Sam and the others. They're already going to want to start war because I was bitten," Bella said.

"It would have been much safer if you had gone to Italy. The Volturi would never allow the Quileutes into their city," Esme stated.

"Okay, but I'm not going to run from my problems," Bella told her.

"You could die," Carlisle was worried.

"So?" Bella demanded.

"So you have a death wish, Bella? Because that's what it seems like to me," Edward said.

"Edward, I killed my best friend. I have to own up to it, and if that means risking my life, then so be it," Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"But I love you," Edward said quietly.

Esme placed a hand over her heart and smiled.

"I love you too, but this something I have to do," Bella leaned up and placed a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Okay, we'll do this together," Edward nodded.

Bella smiled at him and threw her arms around Edward's neck.

"We're in too," Jasper said, speaking for himself, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, who nodded.

Esme looked at Carlisle, clearly asking if they could help too, and he shook his head.

"I consider Bella my daughter too, Carlisle. Please?" she pleaded.

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Edward said.

"All right, we'll help too," Carlisle agreed.

"Thanks. But right now, I have to go see Charlie," Bella said.

Bella pulled up to Charlie's house and took a deep breath. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. Just as she was about to knock, the door flew open and Billy Black was there.

"Billy!" Bella exclaimed.

Billy stared at Bella for a good five minutes before Charlie came to the door to see what the hold up was.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I came to see you dad," Bella replied.

She hoped that Billy would leave soon because she wanted to attack him and to do so in front of Charlie was not the smartest idea. Billy felt the vibe and started down the driveway.

"Well, Charlie, I'll see you next week," he said.

"Bye Billy," Charlie waved. "Bella, come in."

"Thanks dad," Bella sighed.

"What brings you back to Forks?" Charlie asked.

"It's.. break from school and I wanted to come see you," Bella lied.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I've missed you," Charlie smiled.

"I missed you too, dad," Bella said.

After about an hour of catching up, Bella decided that it was time to go.

"Bye dad," she said.

"When do you think you'll be able to come back?" Charlie asked.

I... I don't know," Bella had to fight back tears.

"Well, give me a call sometime," Charlie told her.

"I will," Bella hugged her dad for what could have been the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

Bella got down the street before she pulled over and started crying.

"What am I getting myself into?" Bella asked herself.

Someone knocked on the passenger window and Bella shrieked. It was Alice.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she got into the car.

"I saw you crying," Alice replied.

"Alice, what happens if I never see Charlie again? Do you know what it would do it him if I died?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure it would kill him, but I can't tell you for sure, since it's only a possibility that you could die. Bella, it was your idea to come back to Forks," Alice told her.

"I know, because I feel guilty about Jacob," Bella said.

"Do you honestly think that Jacob Black would have felt guilty if he had killed you?" Alice asked.

"Well, no..." Bella said quietly.

"So why don't we just go to Italy?" Alice suggested.

"We can't. They'll know we're here. Billy saw me," Bella sighed.

"You let him see you?" Alice demanded.

"I couldn't help it. He opened the door when I got to Charlie's house," Bella replied.

"Edward isn't going to like this," Alice warned.

"I will deal with Edward. I need to call Sam," Bella decided.

When they got back to the Cullen residence, Bella picked up the phone and called Sam. He was the leader of the pack, and the one she needed to tell about Jacob.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam, it's Bella Swan," Bella said.

Bella could heard Sam growl.

"What?" he demanded.

"I have something to tell you, something you aren't going to like very much," Bella said.

"What is it?" Sam wanted to know.

"I killed... Jacob. I know this means we started the war, but it was self-defense. He attacked me first." Sam's growling was more menacing than ever. "You have to meet with Carlisle tonight at the border at midnight. Come alone." Bella said, and hung up.

"The blood sucker killed Jacob!" Sam yelled.

Quil and Embry, who were Jacob's best friends, growled.

"Was it Cullen?" Quil asked.

"No, it was Bella," Sam replied.

Embry gasped.

"Bella?! But she and Jake were always so close," he said.

"She said it was self-defense," Sam said.

Paul and Jared showed up and felt the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" Jared asked.

"Bella killed Jake," Quil snarled.

"What?! I'll tear that blood sucker to shreds!" Paul exclaimed. He always had trouble with his temper.

"Wait, this is Bella we're talking about," Emily, Sam's wife, said.

"She's a vampire, Em," Sam spat.

"Do you really think Jacob would want you to kill Bella?" Emily asked.

"When she called, she said it was self-defense, which means Jake was trying to kill her too," Sam told Emily.

Emily shook her head.

"I still don't think he would want you to kill her. They were best friends," she sighed.

"It doesn't matter, she still killed Jake," Embry said.

Emily groaned in annoyance and left the room. Sam ran after her.

"Emily wait," he pleaded.

"No, if you boys are going to try to kill Bella, I want no part of it," Emily snapped.

"You don't understand, she killed one of our own," Sam said desperately.

"No Sam, you don't understand. I know vampires are your enemy, but I love Bella, and so did Jacob," Emily said.

Sam saw the look in Emily's eyes.

"I'd end this, but it's the way we are. They broke the treaty," he told her.

"I don't want any part in this, Sam. I love you, but I can't support this," Emily kissed Sam and walked away.

Sam went back to the others.

"Tonight at midnight, we go to the border and we settle this once and for all," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

"Do you think Sam will go alone?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"No, I'm almost positive he won't be alone. Which is why we're all going," Carlisle replied.

"Bella, I want you to stay," Edward ordered.

"I'm not going to argue with you Edward, but I'm not staying," Bella said.

"You could die!" Edward exclaimed.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Bella said.

"Edward, she'll never get stronger if she can't fight with us," Carlisle told Edward.

"Bella." Edward ignored Carlisle. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, but I'm letting you go," Bella raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"You don't understand-" Edward started.

"No, you don't understand. I killed Jacob. I can't just run away from that," Bella interrupted him.

"Stop, I'm tired of hearing you two fighting," Rosalie snapped.

"Rose-" Emmett put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I am sick and tired of the two of you fighting all the time! About the stupidest stuff!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie, that's enough. We're going to war with the Quileutes, not each other," Carlisle said sharply.

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at Rosalie. She just glared back at everyone else. What Bella didn't understand was why Rosalie still seemed to hate her so much.

"We need to talk," Bella said to Rosalie.

Bella took Rosalie into the other room and shut the door.

"What?" Rosalie put her hands on her hips.

"Why do you still hate me? I mean, we talked about this, and I don't understand why," Bella demanded.

"Because you're you! You and Alice are best friends now! She was mine before you came along! Who would choose this kind of lifestyle? Why the hell would you want to be a vampire? What's wrong with you?" Rosalie asked.

"You're angry at me because of Alice?" Bella was in complete shock.

"No, I'm angry with you because of you! I hate you," Rosalie said angrily.

It was as if she had gotten a slap in the face. This was never going to work if Rosalie hated her. Bella could only nod before she walked out the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

Bella ignored everyone and just walked out of the house.

"Rosalie, what happened?" Esme asked.

Before Rosalie opened her mouth, Edward knew. He glared at her.

"How could you say something like that to her?" he growled.

Edward went after Bella, angry at Rosalie and worried about Bella's safety.

Bella started running the second she was out of the house. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away. When she stopped running, she was in the clearing. It was in this clearing that she first met James, Victoria, and Laurent. She looked around, a little scared that she'd be found by something she didn't want to encounter.

"I'm being stupid," she muttered.

"Yes, you are," a male voice said from the shadows.

Bella gasped. She couldn't see anyone, but knew she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"On, don't be afraid, Bella," the voice chuckled.

"Then why are you hiding?" Bella asked.

"It's better for me to remain in the shadows for the time being," the voice said.

Bella sighed. She was getting annoyed.

"Don't make me come find you," she threatened.

The voice chuckled again.

"It's easier for us if I stay here," he said.

Bella was getting angry.

"Just come out," she snapped.

"I can't, you wouldn't understand," the man replied.

"What are you talking about? What's not to understand about you wanting to kill me?" Bella laughed with no humor.

"Bella, I don't want to kill you… yet," the voice told her.

Bella turned a full circle around the clearing, and saw something come out of the shadows. The figure stepped into the light and Bella gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

Edward wasn't sure where to start in his search for Bella, so he went were his instincts took him. He went to Charlie's house.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

Charlie and Edward were on good terms, considering Charlie didn't really like Edward for a while.

"Have you seen Bella?" Edward asked.

"She was here a couple hours ago, but I haven't seen her since, why?" Charlie wanted to know.

"She and Rose got into a fight and she left," Edward replied. "Thanks, though."

Edward stood in the middle of the street trying to think of where Bella might have gone. He tried Forks High School, knowing Bella wouldn't have gone there, but there was a slight chance she might have. He looked through the minds of everyone around him and no one had seen her.

"Damn," he muttered.

She wasn't at Charlie's house, and she wasn't at the school, where else could she be? He decided to try one more place.

"If she isn't at the meadow, I don't know what I'm going to do," he said to himself.

Edward went to the meadow and found that Bella wasn't there either. He cursed and began to walk home. A few minutes later, his cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Edward, it's Bella," Alice sounded panicked.

"Where is she?" Edward demanded.

"In the clearing, but-" before Alice could finish, Edward hung up and he was running.

"He didn't let me finish," Alice put her phone back in her pocket.

"We have to find him before he gets to her," Jasper said.

"He's on his way to the clearing. We can't stop him," Alice shook her head.

"We have to try. Bella will die if Bella goes to the clearing!" Esme exclaimed.

Esme didn't want to lose Bella. She loved Bella, and she knew that if Bella were to die, Edward would follow.

"Alice, tell me again what you saw," Carlisle said.

"They were telling Bella that if her mate even thought about coming to the rescue, they'd kill her," Alice said.

"What did they look like?" Emmett asked.

"I couldn't see anything. I could only hear their voices. There are three of them, two males and one female," Alice sighed.

Alice wasn't sure why she couldn't see the others, but something was wrong.

"Someone needs to warn Edward," Rosalie said.

Alice called Edward again, but he didn't answer.

"Jasper, you're the fastest. Try and stop Edward," Carlisle said to Jasper.

Jasper nodded and then he was gone. Esme was pacing and Emmett was cracking his knuckles. He was going to let anyone try to kill Bella without a fight. Rosalie huffed.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Would you be this inclined to fight if it were me?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"What are you talking about? You know I'd kill for you," Emmett told her.

Rosalie nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Jasper found Edward a good twenty feet from the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" Edward demanded.

"Alice said those things in the clearing are going to kill Bella if you go in there," Jasper replied.

"What do you think they're going to do if I don't show up?" Edward snapped.

"Don't. Esme isn't going to lose two people she loves in one day," Jasper hissed.

"You don't seem to understand. I love Bella more than anything. I can't lose her," Edward looked pained.

"I do understand, but we need to think this through," Jasper said.

"Wait… you said those things. What are they?" Edward asked.

"We don't know. Alice could only hear them, she couldn't see them. All we know is that there are two males and one female," Jasper said.

Edward tried to think of any other creatures they might have encountered, but couldn't think of anything.

"What would be after Bella? Or any of us?" Edward asked.

"At first I thought the werewolves, but Alice she could see what was happening, so it couldn't have been the Quileutes," Jasper told Edward.

"Can I just say something?" Bella asked.

"What?" a male demanded.

"Well, since I'm going to die anyway, I'd like to point out that the three of you aren't allowed to exist," Bella said.

One of the females snarled at Bella.

"You aren't allowed to speak anymore," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

Edward and Jasper came to the clearing and saw Bella. Then they saw the three figures standing about 10 feet away from her.

"My god," Jasper whispered.

"I thought those were just in myths," Edward said.

"Edward, you realize what this means?" Jasper asked.

"They'll fight for whichever side presents the better argument," Edward nodded.

"If we can get them to help us, we have a good chance against the Quileutes," Jasper smiled.

"Now we just have to keep them from killing Bella," Edward sighed.

"They're waiting for you, right? What if I go in there?" Jasper asked.

"No." Edward shook his head. "They might kill Bella anyway."

"Let me try," Jasper said.

"I can't let you do that," Edward hissed.

Jasper ignored Edward and walked into the clearing. He saw the relief in Bella's eyes that it wasn't Edward.

"Jasper Hale, how nice of you to join us," the first male smiled.

"You were expecting me?" Jasper asked.

"We were expecting any of your coven to come, really. I'm Nikolas," the male said.

"And the rest of you?" Jasper questioned.

"You don't need to know that," Nikolas snapped.

"I have a proposition for you," Jasper said suddenly.

"Oh really now?" the female laughed.

"Sonya, that's enough," Nikolas said.

Sonya glared at Nikolas, but said nothing. All eyes, including Bella's, were on Jasper.

"So, what is this proposition?" Nikolas asked.

"Tonight at midnight, we, the vampires, are going to war with the Quileutes," Jasper replied.

Sonya and the other male growled. It was obvious these creatures didn't like the Quileutes.

"Go on," Nikolas prompted.

"There's going to be war tonight, and we'd appreciate it if you helped us," Jasper smiled.

"What's in it for us?" Nikolas demanded.

"If I make it out alive, you can have me," Jasper offered.

"No!" Bella yelled.

"We told you not to stay quiet!" Sonya yelled.

"No, I have to say this. Jasper you can't do this. Alice won't let you," Bella said.

"Alice has no choice," Jasper said softly.

Back at the Cullen residence, Alice gasped.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh Jasper has a lot of explaining to do when I get my hands on him," Alice glared at her own reflection. "No choice?! I have no choice? Who does he think he is?!"

"What happened Alice?" Esme asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. We need to get to the clearing," Alice told everyone.

"Not until you tell us what you saw," Carlisle put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It doesn't have anything to do with anything. I'm going to kill Jasper," Alice growled.

Alice ran out of the house and everyone else followed shortly. Rosalie caught up with Alice and stopped her.

"Alice, tell me what happened," she said.

Alice was shaking from her tears.

"Jasper just offered himself in Bella's place to these creatures and said I didn't have a choice in the matter. How could he say something like that?" she sobbed.

"He said that? Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I saw it Rose," Alice cried.

Rosalie hugged Alice.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe he would say that. Of course you have a choice. You and Jasper belong together. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't make a decision like that without me," Rosalie said.

Alice stared at Rosalie.

"Are you positive?" she asked.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm just asking. Can you be sure Emmett's never made that kind of decision without you?" Alice questioned.

"No, but I trust him," Rosalie replied.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to trust Jasper after this?" Alice cried.

"I'm sure he has a good reason. I mean, maybe he and Edward have something planned," Rosalie tried consoling Alice.

Alice took a few minutes to calm down before they went to the clearing. They saw Edward and went to him.

"What's happening?" Alice asked him.

"Jasper is asking the hybrids to help us tonight," Edward whispered.

"Hybrids? I thought they only existed in myths," Rosalie stared in shock at the creatures.

"That's what I thought too, until I saw them," Edward replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

"How do we know you're telling us the truth, Jasper Hale?" Nikolas asked.

"What reason do I have to lie to you?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to risk your life for your brother's mate?" Nikolas didn't believe him.

"She's family," Jasper replied.

Sonya snorted.

"And you're collateral?" she asked.

"Yes," Jasper nodded.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Bella spoke up.

"Fine," Nikolas sighed.

"How is it that you all exist?" Bella asked.

"Our ancestors were Quileutes. While we were in the womb, vampires attacked our mothers. They were bitten, changing everything inside our bodies. Our mothers were turned into vampires while our DNA only half-mutated. We were different from the other Quileute children, yet there was nothing we could do. Once the tribal elders found out what we were, we were thrown off the reservation," Nikolas told Bella and Jasper.

"How long ago was all this?" Bella wanted to know.

"Hundreds of years ago," Sonya replied.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Jasper demanded.

"Because, it was your kind that caused us to be outcasts," Nikolas snapped.

"but why not the Quileutes? They treated you like outcasts and threw you off the reservation," Bella said.

Nikolas opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Obviously Bella had a point. Then something Sonya had said threw Bella off guard.

"Wait, you said this happened hundreds of years ago," she said.

"Yes," Nikolas nodded.

"Was it before or after the treaty the Quileutes made with the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"What treaty?" Sonya demanded.

"Carlisle made a treaty with the tribal leader when they came here for the first time. They can't attack us, we can't go onto their land or bite anyone," Jasper said.

"I don't remember this," Nikolas shook his head.

"Then that's why the Quileutes made the treaty in the first place. To keep the vampires off their land because of what happened to your mothers," Bella said.

"You do realize that you're giving us more incentive to kill you and not them?" Nikolas laughed.

"True, but the vampires, at least us, would have been way more willing to accept you," Jasper said.

Sonya looked at Nikolas.

"They have a point," she said.

Nikolas took a second to think.

"We will help you, but we require one of you after the war is over," he told Bella and Jasper.

"Done," Bella agreed.

"Where is this going on?" Sonya demanded.

"At the border of the reservation tonight at midnight," Jasper replied.

"We'll meet you there," Nikolas told them.

Bella and Jasper left the clearing and when Bella saw Edward, she ran into his arms.

"Bella, I can't tell you how terrified I was," Edward said.

"Oh Edward, that was the scariest moment of my life. I'm so glad you're here," Bella was shaking.

Alice was glaring at Jasper.

"You do know I heard you say that I had no choice?" she demanded.

Jasper bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, but I had to," he told her.

"No, you didn't!" Alice yelled.

Edward put a hand on Alice's shoulder and stepped between her and Jasper.

"It's over and done with," he told them.

"Who's going with the hybrids when all this is over?" Emmett asked.

"We'll have to decide that when this is over," Carlisle said.

The seven Cullens all looked at each other. Bella looked at Rosalie, who just glared at her. Edward let out a low growl.

"You need to get over yourself and be civil with Bella. I'm sick and tired of you being jealous of her!" he snapped.

Everyone looked at Edward in shock. He had never yelled at any of his family before.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie told Bella that she hated her. And that she was jealous, and she is the reason Bella is out here in the first place," Edward replied, angry.

Emmett stared at Rosalie.

"Rose, why are you jealous of Bella?" he asked.

"Because, when I first came to the Cullens, Edward was meant for me. It doesn't matter that we didn't see each other that way. He was meant for me. And then when Edward bit Bella, I lost Alice. She was my friend first. And how could she choose to be a vampire? I would have given anything to be human again. I hate her," Rosalie glared at Bella.

"Well then… I'm not exactly sure what to say," Carlisle said.

"I don't see why we just don't give Bella to the hybrids," Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"That's enough," Jasper snapped.

Emmett growled at Jasper and then Alice growled at Emmett. Soon, Rosalie was growling at Alice and Jasper was growling at Rosalie.

"Hey!" It's 8 right now. We have four hours before we go to way," Bella told everyone.

"She's right," Edward said.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Can't we go an entire day without trouble?" he asked.

"No, we can't," Esme laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I created. Some of the credit goes to TiffyFishy for helping me write this.**

They all went home to prepare for the battle at hand. Alice and Jasper helped train Bella against Edward's wishes. He didn't want her to fight, but knew he had no choice in the matter.

"I don't feel right about this," Edward told Carlisle.

"We never do before a battle," Carlisle said.

"I wish Bella wouldn't fight," Edward sighed.

"I know, but she feels the need to because of Jacob Black," Carlisle replied.

As Alice watched Jasper and Bella, she tried to look to the futures of her family. There wasn't much to see, but when she tried Bella's, everything disappeared.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella looked at Alice, distracted, and Jasper hit her.

"Ow! What Alice?" Bella asked.

"Your future disappeared," Alice replied.

"The werewolves?" Bella was confused.

Alice nodded. Bella gulped, not sure why they were coming. Alice and Jasper left and Bella decided to sit alone before they left.

"Bella," a low familiar voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Bella gasped.

"It's me, Jacob," Jacob came out of the shadows.

"Jacob?! I thought I…. but I… you're dead!" Bella exclaimed.

"No, I'm very much alive," Jacob smiled.

Bella punched Jacob, this time doing some damage, considering last time she hit him, she broke her hand.

"How could you do that to me?! You're the reason we're going to war with the Quileutes tonight!" Bella yelled.

"You're going to war because you came back," Jacob told her.

"You made me think I killed you," Bella cried.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I had to," Jacob said.

"You had to?" Bella asked.

"To bring the vampires back to Forks," Jacob confessed.

"You did that? You used me? I thought we were friends," Bella was hurt.

"We stopped being friends the day your heart stopped beating," Jacob growled.

"Now I really am going to kill you Jacob Black," Bella snapped.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried," Jacob laughed.

"No, but I can," Edward said evilly.

Edward lunged at Jacob, teeth bared. Bella jumped away, but at the same time wanted to help both of them. The urge to help Jacob was overwhelming, but the urge to help Edward hit her so hard she stumbled. Alice showed up, eager to help, but took Bella away instead.

"Bella, let's go," Alice said.

"I… I can't," Bella's eyes were glued to the scene before her.

Alice pulled Bella through the door.

"It's almost midnight, we have to go," she said.

Bella looked at Alice and realized what was going on.

"You're right, we should go," she said.

"Sam, what are you waiting for?" Quil demanded.

"Just wait," Sam growled.

Sam was the only one who knew that Jacob was still alive. He was waiting on Jacob to come back, but it was almost midnight.

"Let's go," he ordered.

The Quiluetes went to the border were Carlisle was waiting.

"You were told to come alone," he said to Sam.

Sam laughed.

"So? It's not like you came alone either," he said.

The other vampires came out from the shadows. Sam saw Bella and growled.

"You killed someone you claimed to be your best friend," he snarled.

"Actually, I didn't kill him," Bella said.

Quil and Embry looked at Sam.

"What is she talking about?" Embry asked.

"She's lying," Sam growled.

"Well, you see, Jacob told me that he was told to make me think I killed him so that we'd come back to Forks. It was a trap to bring us back and start the war," Bella glared at Sam.

Paul stared at Sam.

"Is it true? Jacob is alive?" he asked.

"If he were, he'd be here wouldn't he?" Sam demanded.

"He's here," Edward said.

Everyone turned to see Edward carrying Jacob's dead body. He threw it down at Sam's feet.

"Now we have two reasons to fight," Edward spat.

Sam growled and everyone knew it was starting. Edward and Sam stood glaring at each other, while everyone watched in anticipation. Bella stared in horror at Jacob's dead body. Jasper put on a hand on her shoulder, trying to help her get ready for the fight.

"So it's starting then?" Nikolas asked.

The Quileutes looked up in shock at the hybrids.

"So the legends are true," Sam said.

Sonya could only laugh.

"Of course they are, you silly boy," she said.

Sam and the rest of the Quileutes became werewolves and the vampires gave in to all their senses. The hybrids stood next to the vampires and got ready to fight. Bella felt an adrenaline rush unlike any she ever had before. She locked eyes with Paul and knew that he was the one she'd be going after. Edward and Sam lunged at each other and it started.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella and Paul started fighting like there was no tomorrow. Jasper was fighting Jared, Alice with Leia, Emmett with Quil, Carlisle with Embry, Rosalie, Esme, and the hybrids with others. It was one of the most epic battles the vampires and werewolves ever had. It was dawn by the time it was over. Carlisle stood up and did a mental headcount. Esme was hurt, but still alive. He was Alice, Emmett, Edward and Bella.

"Where's Jasper and Rosalie?" he asked.

Rosalie came out from behind a tree with scars all over the place. Emmett went to her pulled her into his arms. Alice looked around.

"Jasper?" she called out.

She went around looking for him until she found his lifeless body.

"No! Jasper!" she cried.

Alice collapsed next to his body, her small figures racked with sobs. Carlisle went to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice," he said.

"No!" she shook his hand away. "He's dead and I can't leave him here."

"Alice, we have to get away from here," Bella told her.

Alice growled and slapped Bella.

"How would you feel?! How would you feel if it were Edward?!" she yelled.

Bella pulled a resistant Alice into her arms and let her cry. The only surviving werewolf was Quil, and he went to Carlisle.

"Looks like you win. The treaty's been broken, but you won. You can come onto our lands, just don't… attack our people," he said.

"You don't have to worry about that," Carlisle promised.

No one was surprised to see that two of the three hybrids survived. Nikolas looked over to Carlisle.

"You owe us," he said.

"One of you needs to come with us," Sonya said.

Carlisle sighed. He was ready to give himself, but Alice walked towards Nikolas.

"Take me," she said softly.

"Alice, you can't," Esme gasped.

"No, I can, and I will." Alice's eyes had no light in them.

"You don't have to," Bella told her.

"Could you go on if Edward had died?" Alice demanded.

"That's not fair," Bella shook her head.

"How is not fair?" Alice asked, getting angry.

"I had to deal with it when he left when I was human," Bella replied.

"Your feelings are a thousand times worse when you experience something like that as vampire," Alice told Bella.

Nikolas cleared his throat.

"Have you made up your minds?" he demanded.

"Yes, I'm going," Alice said.

"We need you, Alice," Carlisle said.

"I need Jasper," Alice said quietly.

"We can't prepare for anything if you aren't here to tell us," Emmett said.

"I think Bella should go. She's the reason this entire war started," Rosalie snapped.

Edward growled at her, making Rosalie stare at the ground.

"Choose or we will choose for you!" Sonya yelled.

Carlisle look at Edward and the two of them seemed to speak to each other.

"I'm not sure you should," Edward said.

"We may not have a choice," Carlisle told him.

"Enough!" Nikolas yelled. "We take the seer."

Sonya grabbed Alice and in a split second, they three of them were gone. Esme gasped and clung to Emmett.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We do nothing. Alice knows what to do," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Let's go home," Carlisle told everyone.

"Carlisle, tell me what's going on!" Esme exclaimed.

"I can't, they can see Alice's thoughts," Carlisle said.

"Where are we?" Alice demanded.

"I trust you don't recognize this room, then," Nikolas said.

"Should I?" Alice asked.

Sonya laughed and shut off all the lights. Alice's entire being was overtaken with fear. She heard distant screams and Sonya's laughter.

"Why did you bring me here?" Alice asked.

"Because I wanted to see you," a woman's voice said.

The lights came on and Alice looked up at a woman who's face was the image of her own.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Mary," the woman said.

Alice gasped. The woman knew her name!

"Who are you?" Alice demanded.

"You don't know who I am?" the woman asked.

"I have a feeling I should, but I don't," Alice shook her head.

"Mary, I'm your mother," the woman, Sarah, said.

"Why did you leave me here? In this place?" Alice demanded.

"You were seeing things that haven't happened yet. It was either here or you'd be burned at the stake for your visions. I couldn't watch you die," Sarah told her.

"No! You couldn't let me die. Instead you left me here! Where some vampire changed me! I wandered around, hopeless, until I found Jasper… Oh Jasper," Alice started to cry.

"Who's Jasper?" Sarah asked.

"My whole life. My entire reason for living, and now he's dead," Alice cried. "I have no reason to keep on living."

"Yes you do! You have to!" Sarah exclaimed.

Alice screamed and threw a table into the wall.

"How do you know how I feel?! How could you possibly understand what I'm feeling?!" she yelled.

Sarah sighed. She waited until Alice calmed down before she spoke again.

"You're right, I don't know how you feel," she said.

"What would have happened if someone else had come today?" Alice demanded.

"They would have been killed," Sarah shrugged.

"What am I doing here? I don't want to be here," Alice told her mother.

"You have no other choice," Sarah said.

"Let me ask you something," Alice said.

"Okay," Sarah nodded for her to go on.

"How are you still alive? I went to your grave," Alice told her.

"The hybrids turned me into one of them as I was dying. I don't know why they chose to save me, but I've been grateful to them ever since," Sarah replied.

An entire week had gone by and everyone noticed how frustrated Edward and Carlisle were getting.

"She should have been back by now," Edward said.

"They haven't killed her, have they?" Carlisle asked.

"No, she's still alive, but I don't understand what's happening," Edward stared at his reflection.

He was getting anxious because Bella had gone hunting with Emmett while Rosalie and Esme were in Seattle. Rosalie refused to be in the same room with Bella anymore.

"We need to fix this problem between Bella and Rose," Carlisle said.

"Rose in an essentially stubborn creature," Edward told Carlisle.

"Yes, I know. But we need to fix it. Bella can't continue hunting with you and Emmett all the time," Carlisle sighed.

"We'll try," Edward nodded.

Bella and Emmett came back before Rosalie and Esme. Bella looked a little flushed from the hunt.

"Bella, I have to say, you've changed hunting for me forever," Emmett laughed.

Bella smiled at Emmett and Edward felt a rush of jealousy. He had never been jealous of any of his family before, but because Bella smiled that way at Emmett, he didn't like it. Bella saw the look on Edward's face.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Let's talk," Edward said.

They went to the bedroom and Bella sat on the bed.

"I don't want you hunting with Emmett anymore," Edward said.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"I don't want you to hunt with Emmett anymore," Edward carefully enunciated each word.

"Why not?" Bella demanded.

"Because I don't like the way you smiled at him just now," Edward told her.

Bella was lost for words. She had never seen Edward jealous of any of his siblings before. The last time she saw him this jealous was when Jacob was in the picture.

"So?" Edward demanded.

Bella glared at Edward.

"You are insufferable. No, I won't hunt with Emmett anymore. I'll hunt alone," she snapped.

"No, you won't. You'll hunt with me," Edward ordered.

"Whatever," Bella scoffed.

"You are so human," Edward snapped.

"Sometimes I'd rather still be human!" Bella yelled.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but the door opened.

"What's going on in here?" it was Emmett.

"Get out!" Edward growled angrily.

Emmett looked shocked but closed the door. Bella glared at Edward.

"Why would you do that?" she demanded.

"Because you flirt with him too much! You've been like this with him ever since the war. Are you doing this to get back at Rose?" Edward demanded.

"I'm not doing anything to her," Bella said.

"Bella, you know Rosalie hates you. I wish she didn't, but she does. You've been flirting with Emmett ever since she told you. How could you do this to me?" Edward looked heartbroken.

At that moment, Bella's face fell. She never noticed what she was doing was hurting Edward.

"You're my wife," Edward said softly.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella whispered.

"I don't want to hear it Bella," Edward shook his head and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice sat on a chair facing her mother.

"I've been here for a week and I haven't done anything but sit here," she said.

"You're right. You can go," Sarah told her.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you. You can go," Sarah replied.

Alice stared at her mother, trying to decipher her facial expression. She stood up and walked away. Going home wasn't something Alice planned on doing, so she ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up in the place she and Jasper first met.

"Oh Jasper, how am I going to go on without you?" Alice whispered.

"Alice?"

Alice turned around to see Edward.

"How did you find me?" Alice asked.

"It wasn't that hard. I'm very attuned to you," Edward replied.

"I can't go home Edward," Alice told him.

"I know. I didn't come here trying to convince you to come home. I needed to talk to you," Edward said.

Edward told Alice about his most recent fight with Bella. She listening intently and when he was done, she sighed.

"Well, it seems that Bella is using her newfound abilities on Emmett. He may respond to her, but he still belongs with Rosalie. Rosalie needs to stop hating Bella because they're going to need each other soon," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle is going to move everyone to Italy," Alice replied.

"He's going to what?!" Edward exclaimed.

"He's taking you to Italy because the Volturi demanded it," Alice said.

Edward wasn't sure what to think. Going to Italy was dangerous for Bella, but she was starting to adapt to their lifestyle.

"The Volturi are going to want to see Bella," Edward couldn't handle the thought of Bella going to see Jane.

"When they learn that Bella is adapting to the lifestyle, they'll be okay," Alice said.

"Can you see that?" Edward demanded.

"No, because they don't know yet," Alice shook her head.

"Okay, I have to get back. I need to see Bella," Edward told her.

He hugged her and looked into her eyes.

"Whatever you do, I'm 100 behind you," he promised.

Alice nodded and watched Edward leave. She knew in her heart that it would be the last time she ever saw him again.

"Good bye Edward," she whispered.

When Edward returned to the house, everyone was really tense.

"What's going on?" he asked Esme.

"Rose attacked Bella," Emmett told him.

"She did what?" Edward growled.

"Carlisle is with Bella in his office," Esme said.

Edward went up to Carlisle's office and knocked.

"Come in," Carlisle called.

Edward walked in to see Carlisle stitching a cut on Bella's forehead, there was no blood, but Edward hated seeing Bella hurt.

"Oh Bella," Edward said softly.

"I confronted Rosalie about the whole she-hates-me thing and she attacked me," Bella old Edward.

"Should I say something to her?" Edward asked.

"You can, if you find her. She was so disgusted with herself that she left. We let her go because we know she'll come back," Carlisle told Edward.

"Oh, then I'll wait til she comes back. I need to you when you're done," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded and finished stitching Bella up.

"Wait for me," Edward said to Bella as she walked out of the room.

She nodded and closed the door behind her. Edward looked at Carlisle.

"I saw Alice," he said.

"Did you?" Carlisle seemed to get nervous.

"Yes. When were you going to tell us that we're going to Italy?" Edward demanded.

"About that… we were told to and you know as well as I that we can't refuse the Volturi," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, that's not what I asked. When were you going to tell us?" Edward asked.

"Soon enough," Carlisle replied.

Edward sighed and left the room. He went to his room and saw Bella sitting on the bed. He went to her and kissed her forehead.

"How are you?" he asked.

"In a bit of pain," Bella replied.

"I'm sorry," Edward said truthfully.

"Me too," Bella said, referring to earlier.

Edward hugged Bella and pulled her to lay down with him on the bed. It was much easier for them to be together that she was a vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

When Rosalie returned home, Emmett was waiting for her on the front porch.

"Emmett," Rosalie said, surprised.

"Where did you go?" Emmett asked.

"To California. I ran there," Rosalie replied.

"California? Rose, do you know how dangerous that is?" Emmett demanded.

Rosalie scoffed at him.

"I was careful," she said.

"I don't care. Do you know how worried I was when you just disappeared like that?" Emmett asked.

"Alice could have –" Rosalie stopped, remembering that Alice was gone.

Tears filled her eyes and Emmett sighed. He couldn't be mad at her when she was crying. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Don't cry, Rose. You know how awkward I get when you cry," he told her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, with Alice gone, I feel so alone," Rosalie sniffed.

"Listen to me, you and Bella need to be friends. She's the only other female in the house other than Esme," Emmett reminded her.

"Oh Emmett, I'm not sure how to be friends with Bella," Rosalie shook her head.

"Just be nice to her. Treat her the way you treated Alice," Emmett suggested.

"I suppose I could try," Rosalie decided.

"Thank you," Emmett kissed her again.

He really did lover her, and she was his life. The flirting thing with Bella was fun, but it meant nothing to him. Bella belonged to Edward, his brother. A little bit later, Bella and Edward came out of the house.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie said.

Bella jerked in surprised and looked at Emmett, who nodded.

"Hi Rosalie. Glad to see you're back," Bella smiled.

"Thanks. How's your head?" Rosalie asked, eyeing the cut on Bella's head.

"It's okay. I'm not in too much pain," Bella touched her head.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Bella promised.

"Friends?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," Bella nodded.

The two girls hugged, surprised Edward and Emmett.

"Come on, Bella, or we'll be late," Edward said.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"On a date," Bella replied, excited.

Rosalie smiled, glad that they were getting their alone time. Bella and Edward went to his car.

"Can I drive?" Bella asked.

"Why?" Edward demanded.

"Because I want to go fast," Bella replied with a grin on her face.

Edward laughed and handed her the keys. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be a perfect driver. They drove to Port Angeles and went to the little Italian place they had gone to the first time they were in Port Angeles together.

"Do you remember when we first came here?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward smiled.

Bella smiled back.

"Um, what are we doing here if we don't eat?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed.

"I don't know. It just has a sentimental meaning, being here with you," he replied.

Bella grinned at Edward and leaned across the table to kiss him. The waitress came by and they both ordered salads. Bella didn't eat and neither did Edward. Bella did, however, drink her coke. When they were done, they walked two blocks to the movie theatre.

"What do you want to see?" Edward asked.

"I want to see whatever you want to see," Bella smiled.

"Edward picked a movie that was about vampired.

"Are you serious?" Bella laughed.

"Oh I'm very serious," Edward nodded.

During the movie, Edward and Bella were laughing at the vampires.

"Before I met you, this wouldn't have been so funny to me," Bella told Edward.

"I've spent 100 years watching vampire movies," Edward said.

"Why did you pick this then?" Bella asked.

"So you could watch one as vampire," Edward replied.

Afterwards they went for a walk around Port Angeles.

"I'm glad we did this," Bella said.

Edward slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers together.

"Me too," he smiled.

By the time they got home, it was late. Everyone but Emmett was out.

"Hey Emmett," Edward said.

"Oh you're back. Bella, can we talk?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked up at Edward.

"I'll be in the room," he smiled.

"Okay," Bella kissed him and went to Emmett.

"What's up?" shed asked.

"I need to go hunting," Emmett told her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Uh… oh dear," Bella bit her lip.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Um, Edward told me that only go hunting with him now," Bella replied.

"What? Why?" Emmett demanded.

"Because I flirt with you too much," Bella admitted.

Emmett was taken aback. He glared at Bella for a second and then shrugged.

"So? Does he understand that it means nothing?" he asked.

"I'm sure he does, but he still gets jealous," Bella shrugged.

"What?" Emmett demanded.

"Don't tell him I said that," Bella pleaded.

"I won't," Emmett promised.

"Thank you," Bella smiled.

"So, come hunting with me," Emmett said.

"I just told you I can't," Bella told him.

"Then ask him," Emmett ordered.

Bella glared at him but decided to ask anyway. She went to the room to find Edward staring out the window.

"Go," Edward said, without turning around.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You can go," Edward finally turned around and his eyes were black.

"If you don't want me to go I won't go," Bella told him.

"Go!" Edward yelled.

"No, I won't," Bella put her hands on her hips.

Edward growled at her. Bella only growled back. Emmett opened the door.

"Uh, Rose came back and said she'd go with him," he said, and closed the door.

Bella looked at Edward, who was still angry.

"You have no right to be angry with me. I told him I couldn't go," she told him.

"But you also told him why!" Edward yelled.

"You are… insufferable," Bella snapped.

She left the room and slammed the door shut. She went to see if Esme was back because she was getting irritated.

"Bella," Esme smiled.

"I need to talk to you," Bella told her.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"It's Edward. I've fought more with him since I've been a vampire than when I was human. I hate this, I don't know what I'm going to do," Bella's eyes filled with tears.

Esme hugged Bella and wiped her tears away.

"Oh, Bella, everyone goes through rough patches when they're together," Esme said.

"But Edward and I got into a fight because Emmett wanted me to go hunting with him," Bella sniffed.

"I know." Esme told her. "We all heard."

Bella ducked her head. She hated that everyone knew when she was fighting with Edward. She didn't understand why Edward insisted on staying with the family. Emmett and Rosalie went to live as a married couple sometimes, why couldn't she and Edward? Esme lifted her chin and smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll get better. Edward can't stay mad at you for too long. He loves you," she promised.

"I hope you're right," Bella sighed.

Unfortunately, Esme was wrong. Edward stayed mad at Bella for the next two weeks. She went hunting with Rosalie since Edward refused to talk to her. One day, while they were hunting, Rosalie and Bella talked about Edward.

"So, I noticed that you and Edward aren't speaking to each other," Rosalie said casually.

"Oh you did? Well, I think everyone noticed it," Bella remarked.

"Bella." Rosalie started. "Edward takes very few things seriously. Your behavior with Emmett a couple weeks back was, I must say, unacceptable. He'll forgive you, but he's still upset."

"I hate it when he's upset with me," Bella told her.

"I know. I hate when Emmett is upset with me as well," Rosalie replied.

They went home after making sure they didn't leave any traces of their kills around. Edward was in the kitchen when they got back.

"Hello Edward," Rosalie smiled pleasantly.

"Rosalie," Edward nodded.

His eyes passed over Bella as if she wasn't there. Bella was used to the silent treatment, so she ignored it and went up to the bedroom. She changed her clothes and decided to go and see Charlie. Before she knocked, she made sure to check if Billy was there. Positive that he wasn't, she knocked. To her immense surprise, her mother answered the door.

"Mom?" Bella was shocked.

"Hi Bella! Oh isn't this a surprise! Charlie! Phil! Bella's here!" Renee was excited.

She pulled her daughter into a hug. Charlie and Phil came up behind Renee and smiled.

"Bella! How great of you to come by!" Charlie smiled. "Come in."

Bella hugged Charlie and Phil. She refrained from asking why Renee and Phil were there.

"We were just about to eat. Are you hungry?" Renee asked.

"Um, no. I ate about an hour ago. Thanks for the offer though," Bella smiled.

"Are you sure?" Renee asked.

"Yes mom, I'm sure," Bella replied.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and Charlie answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Edward." Bella stiffened. "Yes, she stopped by not too long ago. I'll let her know. No problem." Charlie hung up. He turned to Bella and smiled. "Edward said that he'd like you to go back to the house as soon as you're done here."

"Okay," Bella said.

Bella decided to stay for dinner and didn't leave for several hours. It was well after dark by the time she got home.


	16. Chapter 16

"Took you long enough," Edward said.

"You haven't spoken to me in two weeks, you could have waited a few more days," Bella said sourly.

Edward glare at her, but controlled his temper.

"We need to leave," he told her.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"So we can be alone, just you and me," Edward replied.

Bella didn't want to smile because she was supposed to be angry at him. She couldn't, however, suppress the happiness.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

Despite the fact that she was supposed to be mad at him, Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck. Edward was too shocked to hug her back. When Bella let go, Edward's face was soft and he was smiling.

"You're one of the most infuriating people I know, but I do love you," he promised.

Once again, Bella hugged him, but this time be hugged her back.

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking some place cloudy," Edward smiled.

"Well, yeah. But where is there to go?" Bella demanded.

"England is pretty overcast this time of year," Edward put a finger to his chin.

"We're going to England?" Bella was excited.

"I certainly hope so, I already booked the flight," Edward grinned.

Bella grinned back. After a couple moments, Edward's grin vanished.

"There's a catch," he said.

Bella's smile faltered.

"What?" she asked.

"In three weeks we have to go to Volterra," Edward replied.

"What? Why?" Bella demanded.

"Marcus, Caius, and Aro demand to see you." Edward told her. "Jane would also like to you. But we don't have to go there for three weeks."

"Edward, I haven't been there since you…" Bella trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Thought you were dead," Edward finished for her.

Bella nodded, not wanting to remember what happened. She was eager for the time when her human memories started to fade. Some of her best memories were from when he was human, so she'd try to keep those.

"When are we leaving?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow morning," Edward replied.

"I need to pack!" Bella exclaimed.

"Already done. I did it for you," Edward smiled.

"Oh, okay," Bella smiled back.

She turned to the front door to see Emmett. He was the reason Edward hadn't spoken to Bella for two weeks. The tension between them hadn't let up, even when Emmett went away for a week. Edward was a bit awkward because Emmett knew about the jealousy, and Emmett was cocky for the same reason.

"Hey Bells," Emmett smiled.

"Hi Emmett," Bella grimaced.

"Edward," Emmett nodded at his brother.

"Emmett," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Oh honestly." Bella sighed, exasperated. "Can't you two stop being so immature about this?" she demanded.

Emmett's eyes flickered to Bella's before meeting Edward's again. Bella looked at Edward impatiently.

"I'll forget this entire thing only if Emmett stops thinking about it," Edward glared at his brother.

"Yes, okay," Emmett nodded.

"Thank you. Edward, I love you, but Emmett is my brother too," Bella said.

"I understand," Edward lied.

Bella knew he was lying, but chose not to say anything. They were leaving in the morning so it didn't matter.

"Emmett, where did you come from? You smell… funny," Bella wrinkled her nose.

A guilty look flashed across Emmett's face. He had been keeping his thoughts careful until now. The floodgates opened and Bella watched as Edward's face contorted in anger.

"Emmett, what did you do?" he growled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. It's just that… she smelled so good, irresistible. I couldn't stop myself," Emmett hung his head in shame.

Bella gasped.

"Oh Emmett, tell me you didn't," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bella. Even you have better control than I do and you haven't even been a vampire that long," Emmett looked disgusted with himself.

"Emmett, Carlisle will forgive you," Bella promised.

"Yes." Emmett agreed. "But Bella, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Emmett, go see Carlisle," Edward ordered.

Without another word, Emmett left the room. Edward was angry with his brother. It was the first time any of his siblings had strayed from the path Carlisle had made for them.

"Edward-"

"No, Bella. Just give me a moment to control my temper." Edward said.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened," Carlisle told Emmett.

"I've been in South America for the past week, so you now." Carlisle nodded. "I was walking towards the closest hunting ground I could find when I smelled her. She walked by, an innocent action, but she was so tempting. Her blood sang to me like Bella's did for Edward. I couldn't stop myself Carlisle. I attacked her and I- I couldn't stop," Emmett felt so guilty.

"It was a mishap, you'll control it better," Carlisle nodded.

"I was thinking it'd be best if I were to go up to Denali and stay with Tanya for a while," Emmett decided.

"If that's what you desire, I won't stop you," Carlisle said.

"Tell Rose for me won't you?" Emmett asked.

"You aren't taking her with you?" Carlisle was confused.

"No, I can't bear to have her know what happened," Emmett shook his head.

"She'll go to you," Carlisle said.

"Don't tell her where I'm going, just tell her I'm going," Emmett told him.

"But Emmett, Rose will be heartbroken," Carlisle didn't like the sound of that.

"I'll come back, tell her I promise," Emmett said.

Before Carlisle could talk him out of leaving, Emmett left. He hated that he was leaving Rosalie, his reason for his existence, but he had no choice. This was something e couldn't face her with. He passed by Edward and Bella on his way out.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Away," Emmett replied.

"You aren't taking Rose," Edward said, it wasn't a question.

"I can't," Emmett said.

"She'll be heartbroken," Bella gasped.

"I know!" Emmett yelled, and slammed the front door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella stared at the door for a good five minutes before Edward cleared his throat.

"We need to go hunting tonight before we leave in the morning," Edward said.

"I don't want deer," Bella complained.

"We don't have to go hunting for deer then." Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smiled.

"What then?" Bella asked.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" Edward questioned.

"Mountain lion," Bella grinned.

Edward's perfect face seemed to split in half with his wide smile. They went to Edward's usual spot where he hunted mountain lion. Bella watched Edward give in to his senses completely as he hunted. She had seen him hunt before, and it was still one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Well, anything Edward did was beautiful to watch. She waited a few minutes before giving in to her senses completely and hunted as well. It was late by the time they were done. Bella had never felt so alive. Of course, she had hunted before, but she had never had mountain lion. She knew now why it was Edward's favorite. She wasn't quite sure what her favorite yet. She had deer, irritable grizzly with Emmett, and now mountain lion with Edward.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"I feel… amazing. No! Beyond amazing. I see why mountain lion is your favorite," Bella grinned.

"What's your favorite?" Edward wanted to know.

"I haven't decided yet. I've had deer, grizzly, and mountain lion now," Bella was smiling.

When Bella mentioned the grizzly, Edward froze. Emmett hadn't taken anyone but him and Rosalie to hunt for grizzly. He knew that Bella had gone hunting with him, but he didn't know they had gone for grizzly. Bella stopped smiling when she realized what she said. Edward knew that the bond between Emmett and Bella meant nothing, but the jealousy would always be there.

"Edward-" Bella said.

"No, it's not your fault," Edward put his hand up to stop Bella's words.

"But-"

"No."

Bella sighed, giving up. Edward took a few minutes to calm down before he spoke again.

"Let's go home," he said.

When Rosalie got home, she felt that something was wrong. She went straight to her and Emmett's room, but Emmett wasn't there.

"Emmett?" she asked.

The door opened, but it wasn't Emmett, it was Edward.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie demanded.

"He isn't here," Edward said apologetically.

"Where is he?! Rosalie shrieked.

"I can't tell you that. You have to go to Carlisle," Edward said.

Rosalie growled and lunged at Edward. She started attacking him and because Edward was too much of a gentleman, he didn't hit her back.

"Rose!" Carlisle exclaimed.

Carlisle pulled Rosalie off of Edward and held her until she calmed down.

"Carlisle, where's Emmett? Rosalie asked.

"He's gone, Rose. I can't tell you where he went, but I can tell you that he promised he'd come back," Carlisle told her.

"Where did he go?!" Rosalie yelled.

"He's ashamed, Rose. He left because he couldn't face you right now," Carlisle said.

Rosalie started crying, because, knowing Emmett, it would be a while before he came back. Bella came up the stairs to see Carlisle holding a crying Rosalie and Edward sitting against the wall with a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I wouldn't tell Rose where Emmett was so she attacked me. I'm okay though," Edward promised.

Bella went to Rosalie and hugged her. She knew how she felt, except she was sure Rosalie wasn't going to go into catatonic shock. Edward watched Rosalie break down on Bella's shoulder and somewhat understood what he had put Bella through when he left her.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Just don't do what I did," Bella laughed.

"I don't think I'll be jumping off any cliffs," Rosalie smiled.

Edward and Carlisle let the girls have their moment and went into Carlisle's study.

"Maybe it would be best if Bella and I stayed, for Rose's sake," Edward said.

"No, you already told Bella you were leaving. Esme and I will take care of Rose while Emmett is away," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we're sure. You have to leave soon," Carlisle told Edward.

Edward nodded and opened the door. Bella and Rosalie were smiling.

"Oh you'll have so much fun in England," Rosalie said.

"Have you been to England lately?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Rosalie smiled.

Rosalie looked extremely excited for Bella and Edward to be going to England.

"We're supposed to be there for three weeks, but if you need me, call and I'll come back," Bella promised.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Rosalie said.

"The offer still stands," Bella said.

"Bella it's time," Edward said.

Bella and Rosalie looked at Edward in shock.

"Already?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

Bella pouted, but looked at Rosalie.

"Call me anytime," she said.

Rosalie nodded. The girls hugged and Bella smiled. Everyone followed Bella and Edward to Edward's car.

"We'll miss you," Esme said.

"We'll miss you too," Bella hugged everyone goodbye.

Esme hugged Edward, trying to keep herself from crying. Rosalie hugged Edward too.

"Be good to her," Rosalie whispered.

"Aren't I always?" Edward grinned.

Bella smacked Edward's arm and shook her head. She hugged Rosalie one last time and got into the car.


	18. Chapter 18

When Emmett got to Denali, Tanya welcomed him with open arms.

"We've been expecting you," she smiled.

"Oh really now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Tanya was still smiling.

Irina started growling at Emmett. Apparently, she was still sore because the werewolves killed Laurent.

"Irina, we had no part in Laurent's death," Emmett said.

"You wouldn't let me get my revenge," Irina growled.

"That's enough Irina, he's welcome here," Tanya snapped.

"Thank you," Emmett nodded.

Emmett made himself at home and starting thinking about Rosalie. He took his cell phone out and called her.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Rose." Emmett was glad to hear her voice.

"Emmett." Rosalie's voice got hard. "Where the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you. I just needed to get away for a while," Emmett told her.

"What was so horrible that you couldn't come to me about it?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'll tell you, but please don't think any less of me," Emmett pleaded.

"Tell me," Rosalie said.

Emmett told her about the girl in South America. He also told her how disgusted with himself he was. There was a long pause and Emmett was afraid Rosalie hung up on him.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Come home," Rosalie ordered.

"What?" Emmett was lost.

"Come home, right now. We'll talk. You shouldn't have felt the need the leave me," Rosalie told him.

"I can't come home," Emmett said.

"Why not?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because I can't be around humans right now, Rose. Just give me some time, please," Emmett pleaded.

"Okay, but call me as soon as you can," Rosalie told him.

"I will," Emmett promised.

They got off the phone and Emmett decided to go hunting. Tanya was waiting for him when he got back.

"Tanya," Emmett said.

"Emmett, there's something you need to know," Tanya said.

"What?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Alice is here," Tanya replied.

Alice came out from behind Tanya and Emmett gasped.

"Alice!" he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi Emmett," Alice smiled.

"It's so good to see you," Emmett grinned.

"Emmett, I saw what happened in South America," Alice told him.

Emmett put her down and let out a slow breath. Of course Alice knew. After telling Rosalie, he was already even more disgusted with himself. Alice put her arms around Emmett's neck and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going to judge you, Emmett. It was a moment of weakness," she said quietly.

Emmett hugged Alice back and put his head on her shoulder.

"Rose wanted me to go home, but I need to stay away from humans for a while," Emmett said.

Alice nodded. They sat together in silence for a while.

When Bella and Edward got to England, it was sunny.

"Damn," Bella said.

"I know, I know. We'll figure something out," Edward promised.

Because it was England, within an hour it was raining. They went to the hotel that they'd be staying at.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"This is beautiful," Bella gasped.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Edward smiled.

"This was the most expensive room available, wasn't it?" Bella demanded.

"Of course, I want to spoil you," Edward laughed.

Bella went to the balcony, even though it was pouring outside. Edward walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"No, I'm used to you being careless with money," Bella replied.

"I am not careless," Edward said in pretend shock.

"Oh yes you are. You got Alice a Porsche, you tried to get me a car, and a piano," Ball told him.

Edward grinned and led her back inside the room. Bella sat at the end of the bed and turned the TV on.

"What's on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing – oh, Dracula is on," Bella laughed.

Edward sat next to Bella and then pulled her to lay down with him. They watched most of the movie in silence before Bella turned it off.

"Why'd you do that?" Edward asked.

"Who needs Dracula when I've got Edward Cullen?" Bella laughed, and kissed him.


End file.
